The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and more particularly to a technique applicable effectively to the manufacture of a semiconductor device which is in the form of a resin sealed semiconductor package.
Various semiconductor packages are in use, among which there is known a resin sealed semiconductor package including a semiconductor chip sealed with a resin sealing portion. In the resin sealed semiconductor package, a semiconductor chip is sealed within the resin sealing portion, so that the reliability of the semiconductor chip can be improved. Besides, by exposing terminals on a back surface of the resin sealing portion it becomes possible to effect surface-mounting of the resin sealed semiconductor package.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-86737 (Patent Literature 1) there is disclosed a technique for providing a semiconductor device of a surface mounting type having a mounting surface to be joined to a mounting substrate, which semiconductor device includes a lead frame, a semiconductor chip and resin provided so as to cover the semiconductor chip and wherein front end faces of electrode terminals drawn out through the lead frame from the semiconductor chip and surfaces of two or more electrodes disposed on the semiconductor chip are exposed in a generally planar shape onto the mounting surface.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-243880 (Patent Literature 2) there is disclosed a technique wherein a semiconductor pellet is fixed onto an island, a first post electrode is bonded to an electrode pad on the semiconductor pellet, a second post electrode is fixed to an extending portion of the island, and then the whole is coated with a resin layer, thereby allowing head portions of the first and second post electrodes to be exposed to the surface of the resin layer and serve as terminals for external connection.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-243887 (Patent Literature 3) there is disclosed a technique wherein a semiconductor pellet is fixed onto an island, a post electrode is bonded to an electrode pad on the semiconductor pellet, an extending portion of the island is bent to about the same degree of height as the post electrode, and then the whole is coated with a resin layer, thereby allowing a head portion of the post electrode and that of the extending portion to be exposed to the surface of the resin layer and serve as terminals for external connection.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-86737
[Patent Literature 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-243880
[Patent Literature 3]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-243887